familiarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalstaff
Kalstaff (initials KGM) was a member of the first Prophesized Three and the mentor of various wizards, including Galleon. He was also the original teacher of Jack, Marianne, and Dalton. History Early Life Kalstaff's family lived in Stone Runlet, which would again become Kalstaff's home in his later years. The Black March occurred during his youth, which prompted his father to build a cellar lined with alabaster and protected by various spells. Kalstaff trained as a wizard, and eventually selected Zabulon the bloodhound as his familiar from the shop in Bridgetower. At some point he also appears to have joined the Noctonati, though this was not widely known and he later ceased to wear the Anklet of the Noctonati he had received. The Dead Army Uprising When Jakab Skull and Uriel Wyvern led the Dead Army Uprising, Kalstaff was revealed by the stars as one of the Prophesized Three destined to defeat them. His companions were Loranella, with whom he was for a time romantically involved, and Yonatan McAllister, who later came between the two. Along with Zabulon, Loranella's hare familiar Paksahara, and Yonatan's tortoise familiar Edan, the three warriors traveled across Vastia fighting the zombie hordes of Wyvern and Skull. Kalstaff participated in a number of battles, including the Clash of Kailassa, and eventually journeyed with his companions to Mukrete in order to obtain the wooden bracelet left their by King Brannfalk. The three succeeded in their mission, but Yonatan was blinded as a result of their struggle with the Hydra of Mukrete, and eventually abandoned his given name and became a hermit living in the Peaks of Kailassa. Prior to this, however, Loranella ended the uprising by killing Wyvern and Skull just as they were about to recover the last of the four storm diamonds from Yajmada's armor. Seeking to prevent those powerful artifact from ever falling into the wrong hands, Kalstaff and his companions placed one of them in a commemorative plaque at the Turn and divided the remaining three among themselves for safekeeping. Kalstaff would hide his diamond and Yajmada's armor in a secret chamber of the cellar at Stone Runlet. Later Life After Loranella was crowned Queen of Vastia, Kalstaff became one of her most trusted advisors and protectors, though he would eventually take up the teaching of young wizards as well. Galleon was one of his students, and he also mentored Jack, Marianne, and Dalton in the early years of their studies. On Jack's eleventh birthday he took him to the Bridgetower store, where Jack selected Aldwyn as his Familiar; the three then returned to Stone Runlet. After a few days of Aldwyn's living at the cottage, Kalstaff saw an omen of three stars swirling in the sky as they returned from a walkabout. Recognizing it as revealing that another Prophesized Three had been chosen and believing that it was the three children in his care, Kalstaff nevertheless hoped that danger was still far off. Kalstaff's hopes were dashed when Paksahara, having turned against the queen and humanity, arrived in disguise as Loranella with a squad of guards whom she ordered to eliminate Kalstaff's pupils. Kalstaff attempted to hold off the guards and Paksahara, but the effort of facing all of these foes alone proved to be too much for him. He was fatally injured, but managed to cast a protective spell on the children that would keep them from all harm for three days. Following Paksahara's departure with the captured children, Kalstaff called upon their three Familiars-Aldwyn, Gilbert, and Skylar-to save their loyals from the apparently deranged queen. He then died, and the spirit of Zabulon-who had passed away some time previously-came to lead him to the Tomorrowlife, while his body was buried by a flock of Shovelbills. Legacy Unbeknownst to Kalstaff, both he and Paksahara were mistaken in the identities of the new Prophesized Three; it was not the three young wizards but their familiars who had been chosen. These three managed to rescue their loyals from Paksahara and were forced to face a Dead Army composed of animals which she had raised. Following Paksahara's defeat, the three were framed for an attempt to poison Loranella, and their efforts to find the cure were thwarted by their unknown enemies. Desperate for help, they traveled to the Turn, where Skylar used a spell to summon Kalstaff and Yonatan's spirits from the Tomorrowlife. Kalstaff and Yonatan appeared but were forced to struggle with a spell vacuum that had been cast in an effort to prevent just such an occurrence, and did their best to counsel the familiars as they struggled to remain present. Before being drawn back to the Tomorrowlife, Kalstaff learned the truth about the false Loranella as well as the true identities of the Prophesized Three, and shared his confidence in the trio before disappearing. Personality Abilities Kalstaff was a wizard of considerable ability, gifted in multiple fields of magic and possessing extensive knowledge. In his youth, Kalstaff took part in battles physically, wielding two swords at the same time in addition to employing magic. In his advanced age he took to wielding a magic rod and using his magic to manipulate weapons against more conventional opponents, favoring a halberd, spiked club, and trident. Despite his great power and skill, he was taxed by fighting multiple opponents at once, and it is possible that his powers may have weakened due to age. Category:WizardsCategory:Deceased Category:Content Category:Humans